Office panelling systems are now well established and provide a valuable system for subdividing an open office space into a series of work stations and open area to collectively define a good working environment. With office panelling systems it is possible to reconfigure the layout from time to time, however, it is a substantial undertaking to reconfigure the system particularly in cases where the panels provide power and communication wiring to the different work stations.
One advantage of office panelling systems is that they provide a framework to which work surfaces can be secured. Work surfaces traditionally have been supported by support brackets placed in a series of slots in vertical members of the office panel frame located opposite ends of the office panel. With this arrangement, the work surface is supported in a cantilevered manner from the office panels with the office panel frame defining the vertical support members.
Although this is a cost effective arrangement for providing work surfaces, it is not always convenient to support a work surface on-module, i.e. from the vertical members of a panel frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,928 discloses a system where work surfaces are supported from an office panelling system in an off-module manner. The panelling system has a series of securing channels extending horizontally across the panels and these securing channels are accessible between the releasable elements of the office panel. The work surfaces can be height adjustable to accommodate the particular needs of a user. The structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,928 works very well, however, it is somewhat complicated and expensive to manufacture. To provide height adjustment of the work surface, telescopic legs support the work surface. These telescopic legs are connected to a horizontal securing channel of the office panel with each leg spaced substantially outward from the office panelling system. This reduces the force exerted on the office panels as the leg acts as a spaced column support for the work surface and less force is carried by the office panel frame.
The present invention provides an effective arrangement for supporting work surfaces at variable heights from an office panelling system.